undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anguish
Danganronpa: Anguish & Desire is a non-apocalyptic story set in the Danganronpa universe. It is written by Jayme. Plot Set in Hope's Peak Academy, a prestigious high school in which you have to be on the top of your field of expertise, whilst also being a high school student. You must be recruited to the school by the teaching staff themselves, and after you graduate, you're guaranteed to be successful in life. That was also the aspiration of our protagonist, Ken Kijmuta, the Ultimate Survival Games Player. Albeit being skeptical of attending such a prestigious school, he caved into the promise of success and hope. So, after saying goodbye to his ill single mom and his little sister, Ken, packed his bags and went to Hope's Peak, only to suddenly blackout. When he comes to, he's met with two problems: One, he's told he and his fellow Ultimates have been kidnapped and trapped inside the academy, and the only way to escape is to kill one of his fellow students and get away with it, and two...large chunks of his memory seemed to have disappeared, among them, his own name. Can Ken escape with his classmates; or, will he and his fellow Ultimates cave into despair and begin to off each other? Only time will tell. Chapters ACT ONE: *''/Chapter One/ - Introduction Time! ''(Released 11/4/15) *''/Chapter Two/ - Treasure Time! '(Released 11/22/15) */Chapter Three/ - Training Time! '(Released 12/11/15)'' *''/Chapter Four/ - Sleepover Time! '(Released 1/10/16) */Chapter Five/ - Motive Time! '(Released 2/15/16)'' *''/Chapter Six/ - Party Time! '(Released 2/25/16) */Chapter Seven/ - Investigation Time! '(Released 3/14/16)'' *''/Chapter Eight/ - Trial Time! '(Released 4/1/16) */Chapter Nine/ - Execution Time!' ''(Released 4/16/16) ACT TWO: *''/Chapter Ten/ - Aftermath Time! ''(Released 4/23/16) *''/Chapter Eleven/ - Loving Time! '(Released 5/29/16) */Chapter Twelve/ - Bond Time! '(Released 6/29/16)'' *''/Chapter Thirteen/ - Escape Time! '(Released 7/30/16) */Chapter Fourteen/ - Poison Time! '(Released 8/19/16)'' *''/Chapter Fifteen/ - Guard Time! '(Released 9/4/16) */Chapter Sixteen/ - Burn Time! '(Released 9/16/16)'' *''/Chapter Seventeen/ - Dust Time! '(Released 10/5/16) */Chapter Eighteen/ - King Time!' ''(Released 10/23/16) ACT THREE: *''/Chapter Nineteen/ - Fashion Time! ''(Released 11/8/16) *''/Chapter Twenty/ - Acceptance Time! '(Released 11/30/16) */Chapter Twenty One/ - Show Time! '(Released 12/10/16)'' *''/Chapter Twenty Two/ - Locker Time! '(Released 12/30/16) */Chapter Twenty Three/ - Stack Time! '(Released 1/7/17)'' *''/Chapter Twenty Four/ - Scarring Time! '(Released 1/19/17) */Chapter Twenty Five/ - Night Time! '(Released 2/3/17)'' *''/Chapter Twenty Six/ - Future Time! '(Released 2/19/17) '''ACT FOUR: *''/Chapter Twenty Seven/ - Caged Time! ''(Released 3/10/17) *''/Chapter Twenty Eight/ - Drag Time! '(Released 4/7/17) */Chapter Twenty Nine/ - Nickel Time! '(Released 4/28/17)'' *''/Chapter Thirty/ - Fight Time! '(Released 5/''27/17)'' */Chapter Thirty One/ - Pink Time! '(Released 7''/23/17'')'' *''/Chapter Thirty Two/ - Comfort Time! '''(Released 9/10/17)'' */Chapter Thirty Three/ - Distraction Time! '(Released 9/15/17)'' ACT FIVE: *''/Chapter Thirty Four/ - Traitor Time! '(Released ''10/20/17)'' */Chapter Thirty Five/ - Unknown Time! '(Released 12/13/17)'' *''/Chapter Thirty Six/ - Fallen Time! '(Released 12/30/17) */Chapter Thirty Seven/ - Mystery Time! '(Released N/A)'' *''/Chapter Thirty Eight/ - Mastermind Time! '(Released N/A) */Chapter Thirty Nine/ - Finale Time! '(Released N/A)'' Characters See the character page for more information, including character's status See the character page for a visual view of characters, and without spoilers Trivia *fuck *me *There's a lowkey sequel in the works even tho i'll never finish this lol fuck Category:Fitz0021 Stories Category:Anguish & Desire